Insensible
by Naklie Cullen
Summary: No puedo respirar y no puedo sonreír. Será mejor que valga la pena. Me siento insensible la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando más bajo, más alto subiré… Y me pregunto por qué. Song fic basado en "Numb" de Marina and the diamonds. Todos Humanos.


**Insensible**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la perfecta Meyer y la trama es mía, espero que les guste.**

**Summary: No puedo respirar y no puedo sonreír. Será mejor que valga la pena. Me siento insensible la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando más bajo, más alto subiré… Y me pregunto por qué. Song fic basado en "Numb" de Marina and the diamonds. Todos Humanos.**

**Numb* Tiene muchos significados, pero por el momento yo quiero dejarlo como "Insensible" ;)**

BELLA'S POV

_One track mind like a gold fish  
>Stuck inside my petri dish<br>I can't breath and I can't smile  
>This better be worth my while<em>

Les sonrío a los reporteros frente a mí, estos mirándome como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. La cual seguramente soy. Todos gritan "Isa, Isa" una y otra vez. Todo el mundo me presta atención. A mí.

—Isa—sonríe James, uno de los reporteros más guapo de Hollywood. Los ojos azules mirándome apreciativamente, claramente no es mi tipo. Le salgo con una sonrisa falsa, lo cual es raro, me encanta ser la número uno—. ¿Nos podrías cantar un verso de tu nueva y hermosa canción? Apuesto a que tus fans están locas por oírla. Vamos, complácenos.

Me toma un momento asentir, cuando lo hago los gritos de mi nombre empiezan a aumentar. _Todos me aman, _pienso.

— "_Todo novio es el indicado, hasta que demuestre lo contrario. Lo bueno nunca es fácil, lo fácil nunca es bueno. Y el amor nunca ocurre como crees que debería" (Demoledora, Marina and the diamonds)._

La gente empieza a gritar, mis oídos se entumecen y amo la sensación. Me paró de mi silla, les dirijo una sonrisa de hastío y me largo a mi camarín. Las vueltas del concierto me han estado mareando desde que comenzamos el tour. Desearía aprender a dormir.

El cuarto no está solo, una sonrisa sale de mis labios cuando veo la cabellera cobriza que tanto había extrañado estos meses. Por el tour había tenido que dejar a mi pequeño juguete en casa, pero después lo había "extrañado" (espero a que el estado célibe se le pueda llamar así) y lo había mandado a traer.

—Eddy—digo como si nada, saltando a su lado y pasando mis manos por su increíblemente suave cabello. Ante mi tacto se tiembla, y suelto una risita—. ¿Excitado tan temprano? Ni siquiera te eh dado un beso, corazón.

No habla, sus labios rápidamente dirigiéndose a los míos_. _Sus manos se mueven a mi cadera, mientras intenta desabrochar mi vestido. Está ansioso, lo siento por su tacto y la forma en la que me toca. Me ha extrañado, tanto como yo a él, de una forma física.

Mis manos se dirigen hacia sus pantalones, rápidamente desabrochándolos. Gime, despacio, cuando toco su erección. Sus manos tampoco se detienen después de desabrochar mi vestido, toma mis pechos aún en sujetador y dirige sus labios hacia mi cuello, besando y acariciando con ellos mi blanca piel.

No tomo en cuenta nada cuando su boca se dirige a mi pezón desnudo cuando logra zafar el sostén. Lo alejo de mí, alza los brazos al comprender que intento sacarle su camisa. Me toma de las caderas aventándome a la cama, me lanza una sonrisa lobuna mientras se quita los bóxers, su miembro rápidamente a la vista.

Le sonrío cuando veo que su paso es seguro cuando abre el cajón y saca un condón. Alzo la ceja, nada sorprendida.

— Así que has estado revisando mis cajones, ¿eh, leoncito?

Se sonroja, pero de nuevo no contesta, sino que más bien se coloca el condón y entra en mí de una sola estocada. Abro la boca, jadeando sorprendida. Mi coño extendiéndose lo máximo posible. Dios, él es tan grande, sino estuviera acostumbrada estaría segura de que me hubiese dolido.

Se empieza a mover, primero lento y suave, después comienza a adoptar su tono dominante en la cama, mi chico tímido ama dominar. Comienza a moverse de manera rápida, su miembro haciendo fricción con mis paredes, comienzo a perder el sentido. Dios, estoy tan cerca.

—Más rápido, leoncito, no hagas que me aburra. —comento, burlona, y él enojado y excitado comienza a moverse. Mis músculos se contraen, la liberación está cerca. No me aguanto ni nada, me suelto enseguida y él me sigue, conduciéndonos a ambos a la misma sima del placer.

. . . . .  
><em>I feel numb most of the time<br>Lower the get, the higher I'll climb  
>And I will wonder why<br>I got dark only to shine  
>Looking for the golden light<br>Oh, it's a reasonable sacrifice  
>Burn, burn, burn bright<em>

_Forgo family, forgo friends  
>It's how it started, how it ends<br>I can open up and cry  
>Cause I've been silent all my life<em>

. . . . .

James me sonríe tan ladino como la última vez. Mi leoncito ha salido a dar una vuelta desde hace horas y ya estaba empezando a aburrirme. Miro a James con una pizca de seducción, bah, ¿qué tan malo era tener sexo casual de vez en cuando? Mi leoncito era bueno, pero ya me estaba cansando de él, la verdad. 

Me dirijo a él sin tanto apuro, quiero disfrutar del rubio lo más rápido que se pueda. Estoy aburrida, más no necesitada. Miro a todos lados y lo empiezo a besar, él rápidamente respondiendo. No oigo la puerta abrirse. En ese momento mi cabeza no imaginó que sería el principio del fin.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?—la gruesa voz de mi juguete me hizo saltar sorprendida, y riendo ante la cara de Edward. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba?—. Lárgate.—exige a James, mirándolo furiosamente.

— Leoncito, cálmate, sólo estaba jugando, es más, únete. — su cara se puso completamente roja mientras volteaba su vista furiosa hacia mí.

—Lárgate antes de que te mate, en serio. —gruñe, estaba vez en serio. James alza las manos y abandona la habitación. Cobarde.

—Leoncito, sólo estaba…

—Cállate—me exige, apretando fuertemente los labios—. Eres tan mala, Isabella, que inyectas con tu veneno a todo el que está alrededor. Sólo te idolatras a ti, sólo te amas a ti. Eres tan egoísta que un día terminarás por quedarte sola, y en ese momento te darás cuenta de la gravedad de tus errores. Oh, cuanto lo siento por ti, pero más por mí, porque llegué siquiera a quererte.

—Yo nunca te dije que me quisieras. —replico. Él asiente, voltea la vista y abre la puerta. Lo último que oigo antes de que salga es:

—Tienes razón, nunca me lo dijiste, ahora nunca más lo volveré a hacer.

_. . . . . . .  
>I feel numb most of the time<br>Lower the get, the higher I'll climb  
>And I will wonder why<br>I got dark only to shine  
>Looking for the golden light<br>Oh it's a reasonable sacrifice  
>Burn, burn, burn bright<br>Burn, burn, burn bright_

_Oh, I get dark oh and I'm in hell  
>I need a friend, oh but I can't yell<br>Yeah, I'm no good, no good to anyone  
>Cause all I care about is being number one<em>

_. . . . . . . . ._

—Estos meses se han sentido raros sin Leoncito, Alice—comento como si nada a mi pelinegra amiga, ella siempre ha estado para mí, la quería claro, pero siempre tenía que dejarla de lado por mi carrera, así que por eso casi no nos veíamos—. ¿Crees que se arrepienta y regrese?

Las facciones de ella se endurecen. Estamos en el coche, el chofer nos miraba desinteresado desde su puesto.

— ¿Lo extrañas, Isabella?—pregunta, como si nada, cuando el cochje para.

—Para nada, yo me pinto de felicidad.

Alice me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿En serio?

—No, Alice—suspiro—. Lo extraño, ¿y qué?

Alice me mira enojada.

— No debes tener sentimientos, ¿recuerdas?—recita lo mismo que yo alguna vez dije, abre la puerta del carro y se marcha, sin despedirse.

_. . . . . ._

_Shine, looking for the golden light  
>Oh it's a reasonable sacrifice<em>

_Shine, looking for the golden light  
>Oh it's a reasonable sacrifice (sacrifice)<em>

_I feel numb most of the time  
>Lower the get, the higher I'll climb<br>And I will wonder why  
>I got dark only to shine<em>

_And I light up the sky  
>Stars that burn the brightest<br>Fall so fast and pass you by  
>Cough like empty lighters<em>

_. . . . . . ._

Como comprenderán, después de mis hermosos cinco años de fama y mi alejamiento de Edward, todo se vino cuesta abajo. Perdí a mis amigos, mis papás murieron en un accidente y descubrí que mi leoncito se había casado. Por amor.

Ahora estaba arrepentida de lo que tuve que hacer para brillar. Ahora estaba arrepentida de mi sacrificio.

Porque el brillo me había quemado. Y la luz había empañado mis ojos. Sin poder hacer nada había perdido todo.

Como odiaba haber sido tan insensible._  
><em> 

_I feel numb most of the time  
>Lower the get, the higher I'll climb<br>And I will wonder why  
>I got dark only to shine<em>

_And I light up the sky  
>Stars that burn the brightest<br>Fall so fast and pass you by  
>Cough like empty lighters<em>

_**FIN**_

N/A: Como podrán apreciar me encanta Marina, así que aquí les traje este song fic, espero que les haya gustado. Si no han escuchado la canción, tienen que oírla, les va a encantar. A los que sepan inglés super genial y a los que no…. Hay muchas traducciones en internet :)


End file.
